Will Learns the Truth
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Will confronts Sami about what he saw. ONESHOT


**Will Learns the Truth**

**Summary:** Will confronts Sami about what he saw. ONE SHOT.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Will, where is this anger coming from? What have I done to deserve this treatment from you?" Sami asked completely lost on why his anger is directed at her.

"You know where, _Mom_. How could you? Rafe is the best thing that has happened to you. Why would you cheat? Why did you lie about going for a walk?" Will replied in disbelief that she would deny everything, even now.

"I didn't and I haven't. If this is about when Johnny went missing, you're right. I didn't go for a walk. I got a call from one of the agency contacts. They had information on John's case. I hoped they would have some leads on Johnny's disappearance." Sami explained.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Will yelled as he stared at his mother, his anger causing tears to well in his eyes.

"When the state wrongly imprisons an individual and sends them to death row within a matter months and all but pulls the switch, and then almost succeeds in killing them, certain deals are made." Sami pulled Will to the couch to sit down. "Usually it's a monetary compensation and an apology. In my case, I have as many favors as I need that I can call in. A lot of the time, the information I needed was easier for me to find than wait around. Will, you know me, I can't stand around and wait." Sami tried to hold his hand as she explained.

"What?" Tears began to fall from his eyes as his confusion was increased as he pulled away from Sami.

"The Government promised, if I ever needed them, all I need is to place a call." Sami paused, but before Will could comment she continued. "But every time something happened, the information came too late or they were unable to find enough compelling evidence. So, I stopped going to them for help."

"Why should I believe you? You're not the pillar of honesty, _Mom_."

"I know. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, Will. But I do try to make up for them. I'm sorry. I stopped turning to them after the failed wedding with your dad when Brandon was in town. They had all the evidence that we had been drugged and set up and they gave it to me. I arranged with Jack to expose it all but the day before we were going to meet, someone broke in and stole it. I went to the agents for another copy, but it turned out they gave me the original, since it was an unofficial case and they couldn't keep official documents, I'm still not sure why." Sami paused again, collecting her thoughts and trying to keep from letting the tears that had welled in her eyes. "While I might have given up hope on the agencies help, they didn't give up on me."

"What do you mean?"

"After the information was stolen, I stopped looking to them for help, but the agencies began to dedicate one to two agents to my case, if you will. They were assigned from the ISA, FBI, CIA, DOJ, NSA, etc. Since then, they have been collecting information and building case after case. When John came back to town and was arrested, I gave in and called them. They had some information but nothing concrete."

"Why didn't they help when Rafe was switched?"

"That was one of the first things I asked after I learned that they had kept monitoring my life. Apparently, the DiMera's were able to pull one over on them as well."

"What are you saying? I saw you with EJ." Will's anger returning.

"What you saw that night, was Agent Carmichael. After the attempt on my life when the mayor was killed and I was put in Witness Protectin, they employed a double. She could be my twin, as long as she has a blonde wig, make-up, and colored contacts." Sami explained. Finally understanding why Will was so angry. "While I was with the agents, going over surveillance looking for Johnny, Agent Carmichael was assigned to look into whether or not EJ had taken Johnny. She was playing a part, as well as, bugging the DiMera mansion."

"But she…I…You…?"

"She was assigned to do any and everything possible to determine what he knew. I don't agree with their methods or what she did, but," Sami paused, trying to figure out a way to explain. "In doing so, the mansion was bugged and EJ believes that what happened was me and now he is keeping more secrets that will eventually overwhelm him and the bugs placed in the mansion are undetectable."

"Then that means…"

"That means, John is a free man. The recordings, while maybe not admissible in a court of law, they are real and the people simply need someone to blame. And by releasing them to the public, EJ and the entire DiMera family will go down. They will have to fight twice as hard to win. The best part is so simple." Sami explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The government won't claim the bugs. They are on a frequency that is public and the bugs could be bought from any surveillance company and planted by anyone. The trail leads to no one. When the time is right, they will remove the block on the frequency and whoever is listening at that time will discover the truth."

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?"

"The less people that knew, the better. As much as it hurt, in some ways it better to be the hated and angry party if the outcome was favorable. But Rafe is aware of what happened that night. How I was with the agents and that Agent Carmichael was confronting EJ." Sami revealed, "The reason I wanted us to renew our vows, was because, in our short marriage we have been through so much, that the renewal seemed to be a way to show the world we are still together and just as strong as ever."

"But what about all the fights with you and grandma?"

"All part of the plan. Everyone has a part to play, and to ensure that no one figures it out before we're ready, we have to play our parts. I'm sorry you have been so angry and have believed all of this."

"I still don't understand why? Why go to all of this trouble?"

"When I contacted the agencies, there was a minor discrepancy in the information that had been overlooked. When the riots in France were going on, the French government shut down the internet."

"What do you mean?"

"By shutting down the internet, no online transactions could take place during that window and several transactions that John was being blamed for took place then."

"So you found that he was framed?"

"Yes. And while I couldn't come right out and say it, the agents on the case left clues and dropped hints for Rafe and Carrie to find. All while I played my part, blaming John and accusing everyone else of supporting him."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Rafe only knows that my double infiltrated the DiMera mansion and planted bugs and what occurred that night with EJ. As of right now, you are the only one that knows about all the favors."

"Why keep it a secret?"

"For just this reason. If no one knows, then no one can suspect what's happening and it's like a blitz attack that no one sees coming."

"So what happens now?"

"Now we wait for the opportune moment and release the information. John has been released and exonerated. We have recordings of the DiMera's involvement, both video and audio. I would say it will all come to light sometime around the elections. That's when it will have the most impact."

**The End.**


End file.
